


In My Place

by KKKKKKKASIH



Series: Haikyu!! Coldplay requests :) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKKKASIH/pseuds/KKKKKKKASIH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa suffers an accident and forgets that he ever dated Iwaizumi for the past three years. He does ask Iwaizumi out again but how does Iwaizumi respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> for Noelle! @juicepops on twitter! :)

_'In my place,_

_In my place,_

_Were lines that I couldn't change,_

_I was lost, oh yeah.'_

 

He'd never admit it, but seeing that the situation he had to live with seemed to be permanent- he'll say it now. He'll say it out loud and it didn't matter if anyone heard him- it was not because he didn't care if anyone did but its because everyone already knew- it hurt keeping what he felt to himself.

 

"God, I love you."

 

He kept repeating the three letter word until it dissolved into mumbles under his hitched breaths and not-so quiet sobs.

The room was full of memories that he had to keep away from his ex-lover's eyes- if he didn't get rid of the evidence, he'll have to explain it to Oikawa again, like the time Oikawa had asked him just why had he kept a note of Oikawa wishing him good luck for his bio-engineering finals with an 'I love you' written underneath the quriky wish pinned to his board- and to recieve a highly incredulous look of disbelief on Oikawa's face when Iwaizumi lied to him saying that it was just a joke he was playing on Oikawa.

 

_'I was lost,_

_I was lost,_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah.'_

 

\---

 

_'Yeah, how long must you wait for it?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for it?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it?'_

 

Oikawa had gotten into a traffic accident that almost took away his life. Oikawa had been walking back to Iwaizumi's apartment when a car T-sectioned with another, knocking Oikawa straight to the ground. Fortunately for everyone, he lived through the surgery but even then, it was just too good to be true-

 

  "Iwa-chan! What's up? You came to see me?"

 

Iwaizumi noticed something terribly off when he looked at Oikawa. He wasn't looking at him with that- where's his ring?

 

_'If you go,_

_if you go,_

_Leave me down here on my own,_

_Then I'll wait for you, yeah.'_

 

"IWA-CHAN!"

 

Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face a rather angry Oikawa- his scrunched up nose, his signature pout, his arms weakly crossed above his chest- the whole ordeal made Iwaizumi realize that something was wrong.

 

"Why are you wearing a ring?" Oikawa asked, with hurt in his voice.

 

Something was VERY wrong.

 

_' was scared,_

_I was scared,_

_Tired and under-prepared,_

_But I'll wait for it.'_

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi willed himself to stop crying but he knew he wouldn't stop. He propped his elbows on his thighs and buried his face in his hands.

 

_'Singing_

_please,_

_please,_

_please_

_Come back and sing to me,_

_To me,_

_to me.'_

 

He had no right to make Oikawa cry, but if Iwaizumi couldn't protect him when he was on the verge of death, he couldn't bear to keep Oikawa by his side- even if they were given a second chance. His friends kept telling him that it wasn't his fault and that there was nothing he could do about it- Iwaizumi didn't want to hear any of that. He didn't want to ever be told that there was nothing he could've done to save Oikawa if he were to ever face death in such circumstances that Oikawa could've avoided it from happening. Iwaizumi truly loved him too much that it broke him knowing that risks happen and although he's take a bullet to the heart for Oikawa, maybe it just wasn't his call this time. With a heavy heart and what little of dignity he had left, he told Oikawa-

 

"No. Sorry, but I don't like you that way."

 

And he watched Oikawa pull that same lopsided smile across his lips when Oikawa know's that he's lost- and pretended that he didn't notice the tears welling up in Oikawa's big brown eyes when Iwaizumi himself was at his 105% hardest trying not to break down right htere and then. Iwaizumi had lost Oikawa before but the sting of realization that they were over for good finally broke the strong man.

 

_'Come on and sing it out,_

_now, now,_

_Come on and sing it out to me, me,_

_Come back and sing it.'_

Perhaps Iwaizumi had been too hasty with turning Oikawa down without any thought, but it didn't matter to him any more- it was over. Iwaizumi had loved Oikawa for the longest of time and he knew that although Oikawa would belong to him in any alternate universe, he decided to let him go.

Iwaizumi looked at the only picture of Oikawa and him that he hadn't taken down from his wall in the living room, full of mirth and despondence in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around him, the white walls of his residence offering him nothing but silence.

His apartment never felt so empty.

 

_'In my place,_

_in my place,_

_Were lines that I couldn't change,_

_And I was lost, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Anything written in italics are the lyrics to the chosen song!


End file.
